Route 1
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: A young N escapes for the day and learns something new.


QE: I'm having a ferriswheelshipping moment.

E.S.P: This story was bugging her.

Evestar:Not like she has loads to finish on her desktop anyway.

QE:I KNOW. :P

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

QE:Because if I did there would be a side quest where you can hunt down N and drag his sorry ass back.

* * *

><p>The green haired boy ran. He wanted to see the world and being moved from one safe house to another was boring. There was a loose window in his room and under the pretence of playing he snuck out of there. No one was allowed to be with him when he was with the pokemon other than father. Strangely the pokemon encouraged him. Concordia will be mad at him but he wanted to see the world that was so terrible first hand. He was six he can make his own decisions now. He was grown up now.<p>

The ground was slick and wet. He didn't mind getting muddy but these were his favourite trousers and Anthea will throw them away regardless. He couldn't decide which way he came and which way to go. All the paths looked the same and the height of the trees made him feel dizzy.

Around him Patrats sat stiff upright watching him from the grass verges surrounding the trees and Lillipups came close to him to sniff him only to run off barking. He couldn't understand them for some reason but it didn't deter him. In his young mind he gathered that the pokeballs had affected the ones at the house to be different and now he hated them even more.

He sat on a fallen log where the green moss was surprisingly soft and squidgy and looked around. It was midday and he was hungry. He knew there was no point moaning it was his idea to leave but he sure wished Anthea and Concordia were here to give him food.

"Miss White is back." He heard birds chirp. He looked up to see a flock of grey swarming the tree branches above him happily. "Little boy." One waved at him so he waved back. It took its cue to hop down. "She won't come if you're here." She stated.

"I can hear you." He pointed out.

"Yes, you young are closest to us. More open." He nodded not understanding the female bird at all. "Now off with you." She shooed.

She sounded like what he expected a mother to sound like.

"Sorry." He stood up and bowed. The Pidove sounded like an elder so he had to respect it.

He walked away and hid behind a tree. He was curious as to what a miss white was.

Someone walking this way was humming so he sunk lower as tried to see. It was a small girl not much younger than him. She had her brown hair tied back in a tight high ponytail and huge pink glasses on. Her black and white dress with Blitzle pictures on the pockets was covered in dirt and she was carrying a wicker basket that was way too big for her to hold properly.

He wanted to know why her servants weren't helping her. Unless she had ran away to, but with that basket he doubted it.

The Lillipups from earlier danced around his legs. "Miss White." They called out running to her excitedly. A small grey rodent, he assumed a Minccino because he couldn't see it properly popped its head out of the basket and glared them down. "Wait your turn." She scolded.

He decided it was a Minccino and wondered how she could have learnt Glare, it isn't one of the attacks they could learn.

The girl undeterred grabbed some pokefood from her basket and went to the bird pokemon first. They all chorused thanks before patting her on her head with their wings and flying off. She then turned to the Patrats by leaving food close to them but not to close they nodded and one of them ventured forwards to collect it all.

He noted she put their food in a brown paper bag.

The Minccino glared at the Lillipups until they calmed down and the girl ventured forwards cautiously and left them food. She scooted quickly behind her basket.

The Minccino nodded and the Lillipups lunged towards the food and scarfed the lot down before running off.

The girl sat down and brought out some sandwiches to eat and his stomach growled loudly.

"Shut up." He mumbled looking down. When he looked back up the girl was just a few steps away from him. He had no idea how she got there but she stood still and held out a sandwich. "For me?" He asked. Anthea always yelled at him for taking food that wasn't his.

She nodded and went to sit back down when he took it.

He stood unsure what to do. He had always been told that people were bad and his father didn't want unwanted influence to taint him and his mission but here a girl, a human girl, had given him and wild pokemon food for free. Deciding he was too hungry to care he wolfed down the food and sat next to her in hope of more.

The Minccino gave him a weird look but ignored him all the same.

She handed him another sandwich and proceeded to eat hers.

"Thank you." He nodded. The words tasted weird but if the Pidove though she was worth their thanks then she could have his to.

She nodded and went back into her basket to pull out two drink cartons.

He had seen them before but he had no idea how to use them. He watched her intently which made her uncomfortable but he learnt how to get into it by stabbing the silver foil.

"I'm N by the way."

She nodded and carried on drinking her drink.

"She's having a quiet day." The Minccino stated from her basket. "You won't get anything from her." She looked at him lazily.

A pink and cream pokemon wandered over and looked at them curiously.

The girl put her hand in the basket and pulled out more food and placed it towards the new pokemon. It cooed in happiness and wandered over looking at the Minccino. "You're injured." She stated.

The girl played no attention to them which he thought was odd behaviour.

"A pack of Lillipups attack us on the way here." She stated.

The pink pokemon smiled and lent forwards and chimed. He watched as the pink pokemon heal the girl's Minccino. She cooed happily and proceeded to clean the Audino.

"Oh you don't have to thank me." She laughed. "The food was more than enough." The girl handed her more food. "Oh please don't."

"She can't understand you." The Minccino sighed. "Just take the food and spread the love."

"Will do." The pink pokemon laughed. She looked at N and her smile did not fade. "Well I can't heal you. It's beyond my species. You may need a Happiny, Chansey or Blissey."

He looked at her confused and was about to say something about him had no need to be healed when the girl next to him spoke. "What's a Happiny?"

Minccino got out a dog-eared book and proceeded to go through it. Both he and the Audino looked at the girl confused.

Minccino held out a page on a small egg shaped pink pokemon. N looked over her shoulder. Both pages he could see pokemon were drawn out expertly. Information was hand written and by the looks of it there was no order to it what so ever.

"Grandpapa's." The girl said she looked as if she hoped the information she gave was good.

He nodded. "Did he travel the world?"

She shook her head. Her mouth was tightly shut again.

"He runs a breeding and training spa for pokemon and trainers." The Minccino stated. She was cleaning her tail methodically. "He writes down the pokemon and anything interesting about it."

"Why?" He asked. The girl looked at the two of them confused.

"Love." The girl said looking at Minccino.

She nodded and turned to N. "He's a pokemon Watcher and Grandmama was a breeder. That place made them both happy." She laughed at his confusion. "He watches pokemon in their natural habitat and records what he sees untouched."

"And what does Grandmama do?" he asked getting interested. He had never heard of grandparents before and he was curious what grandparents did. He thought he read about them in a book before.

"With Arceus." The girl stated pointing up. "Loved by all."

The Minccino looked sad. "Grandpapa isn't long from joining her."

In the distance a woman called out. N looked stunned. How could they have found him so soon? He was about to get up to go when the girl stood up and brushed her dress down and pulled out a green bandana from one of her pockets. "Arm." She said holding out her's to show him.

He complied and she folded the bandana into a long thin band and tided it around his wrist to look like a neat jade bracelet that moved diagonally from his wrist to half way down his arm. "Friend." She smiled.

"Friend." He stated holding it up and smiled; he hoped he proved a point.

"Touko." The voice was closer.

"Bye." The girl smiled picking up the basket. The Minccino played basketball with the litter and she waved awkwardly before waddling off with the basket. The Minccino waved her tail before squeezing her body underneath it so the girl, Touko, wasn't struggling so much.

"Touko?"

"Coming Mummy." The girl called out giggling.

N sat in that spot for a while debating what to do next. He knew he had to go home soon but he didn't want to face punishment but he didn't want to leave those poor unfortunate pokemon back there. They needed him. He also knew that if he said he spent the afternoon with a human the punishment would be a lot worse. He decided to say the Audino gave the bracelet to him.

He hoped he saw her again. She was really nice and he hoped no other human could corrupt her. He hated to admit it but she was far nicer then Anthea and Concordia and they treated him like he was theirs.

He sensed the shadows move before they turned up.

"Young master N." The older of the Shadow Triad spoke.

"I know." He sighed as he stood up. "I'm in trouble for breaking orders and spending the afternoon with wild pokemon." They nodded. He need not worry about them telling father he was with a girl. She could barely speak so she couldn't corrupt him. They had literally told him that a couple of days ago. He had to ask first.

They proceeded to take him back to the safe house and he knew his punishment would be worse. They went everywhere with father and he will be mad.

"Why would someone be with Arceus because Arceus wouldn't like a human nearby." He asked not really expecting an answer.

"It's an old legend that when someone who is deeply loved dies Giratina himself would take them to spend the rest of eternity with Arceus and they can help spread more love into the world." The oldest of the Triad spoke.

"Oh." He hadn't expected that. That meant her Grandpapa was going to die soon. He felt sorry for her. "Do you think Mother is with him?"

No one answered him.


End file.
